


What Keeps Us Up

by Coalmine301



Series: Comfortember 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonically, Sharing a Bed, Young Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: Young Anakin has a nigthmare, Obi-wan tries to help
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Comfortember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996339
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	What Keeps Us Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Comforttober prompt "Nightmare"

Slowly, the door creaked open. It was an incredibly quiet noise, so much so it was easy to miss. But it was loud enough for Obi-wan to sit up wide awake.

Instantly his lightsaber flew to his palm as azure eyes scanned for threats. 

In the doorway stood a small silhouette. “Master,” the blonde croaked, rubbing at crusty eyes. 

“Anakin,” Obi-wan breathed, instantly relaxing. “What are you doing up?” 

At that Anakin almost seemed to flinch. “Nightmare,” he replied sadly. “I just… I didn’t- I didn’t mean to wake you, Master. I’ll go and-”

Obi-wan cut him off by worlessly lifting the covers in silent invitation. 

For just a moment Anakin hesitated before rushing in. The blonde snuggled close, burying his face into obi-wan’s shoulder. 

Suddenly he tensed as if he expected he was going to be scolded for such a bold move. But obi-wan merely dropped his arm to bring the covers back down and Anakin relaxed in the embrace. 

For a long moment the two just lay there, listening to each other breathe. No words were spoken. No words were needed. Even without the training bond it was clear just how content the blonde was.

“It was about my mother,” Anakin spoke suddenly, pulling Obi-wan from his thoughts. “She was hurt, she was dying.”

“By who?” Obi-wan asked.

To his mild surprise he felt a wetness against his shoulder. “I don’t know,” Anakin sobbed. 

“You’re worried about her,” Obi-wan realized. After a brief hesitation Anakin nodded against his collarbone. “It’s ok to be scarred, Padawan, as long as you don’t let those fears control you.”

“I know, Master, I just…” unsure of how to express himself, the blonde trailed off.

But with the brand new training bond Obi-wan could catch a glimpse of what he was feeling. The fear of a child still unused to the Temple’s grandeur. The frustration of a slave boy finally freed but still powerless to protect the ones he cares for. 

“Get some sleep, dear one,” Obi-wan soothed. A mild sleep suggestion met no resistance as the blonde willingly dozed off. His mind would be safe from nightmares tonight. 

Silently redhead was formatting a plan inside his own mind. Surely if he took his leave for a week he could pass it off as a mission. If he just so happened to wander near Tatooine on said mission then no one would be none the wiser.

And if he just so happened to return with a certain dark haired woman, newly freed… well, what the Council didn’t know couldn’t hurt them.


End file.
